sharktalefandomcom-20200215-history
Don Lino
Don Edward Lino is the main antagonist of Shark Tale, but later reformed. He is voiced by Robert De Niro inside the film adaptation. Biography In Shark Tale Don Lino first appeared feeding his piranhas in his office in the wreck of the Titanic while talking with Sykes to prepare his sons Frankie and Lenny for the day they run the reef, saying that "today is that day". He the asked his otopus second-in-command Luca to play the record radio and Luca fixed the record player, but it went to the song "Baby Got Back (I Like Big Butts)." Lino and Sykes raised their eyebrows as and he turned it off and laughed, saying to Lino, "Hey boss! Big butts!". Lino got annoyed, but he and Sykes soon continued their conservation to have Sykes work for Lenny and Frankie. However, Sykes laughed at that saying that Frankie understands, but Lenny can't be serious; Lino said that that he was "dead serious" and it takes more than the muscles to run things, and that's why Lenny's got the brains, which is something special. But when Sykes tried to explain that Lenny was too much on a vegtable diet to be a killer, Lino frustratedly ordered him fired and to start paying him so that nothing ever happened to Sykes' Whale Wash. Later at a restaurant, Lino questioned Lenny over his gentle behavior and told him that in order to succeed him as head of the Reef, his son has to be an aggressive shark like Frankie. He tried to make an example of such by persuading to eat a cup of live coral shrimp, but Lenny refused and instead released all the shrimp out the widow. Furious and embarrassed, Lino ordered Frankie to show his brother the ropes and told Lenny that he's "gonna learn how to be a shark! Whether you like it or not." However, when word came out that Frankie was killed and Lenny had gone missing, Lino was devastated, regretting sending them like that since both his sons probably weren't ready after all. During Frankie's funeral ceremony at the restaurant, Don Feinberg mentioned that rumor had been spreading about the fish who killed him, who was being glorified by the fish population of the ocean as "the Sharkslayer" for being the only fish brave enough to stand up against sharks. When Lino asked where could find him, Feinberg replied "He's from the Southside Reef. That's all we could dig up." Lino nonetheless thanked him for his help and vowed on finding out who the Sharkslayer was to avenge Frankie's death, hoping to get the information from Sykes, who owned his Whale Wash in the same reef and knew about it better than anyone. Personality Don Lino seemed to be an alpha of a gang of sharks and is shown to be quite bossy and demanding to his gang members like the octopus Luca and the puffer fish Mr. Sykes, often forcing them to run errands. When Sykes disagreed about working for Lenny, Lino fired (kicked him out of the gang) him just as quickly after glaring at Luca's mistake on the record tape. Still, Lino cares a lot about his sons, being utterly in pieces about Frankie's sudden death and worried about Lenny's safety when Len swam away from the Titanic to not experience the painful memories that linger there. Gallery Coming soon! Trivia Category:Characters Category:Film Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Males Category:Major Characters Category:Oscar formal enemies Category:Oscar friends Category:Bossy characters Category:Villains Category:Reformed Villains Category:Heroes Category:Arch-Rivals Category:Sexy Characters